deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs General Zod
Vegeta_vs_Zod.png|Jugboy Vegeta_Zod_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Vegeta vs General Zod is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Prelude Jacob: Rivalry. These two fighters are known to be opposites of Goku and Superman mari: And plus these two are really arrogant jacob:Like Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans mari:And General Dru-Zod, the general of krypton. he's jacob and I'm mari. Jacob:And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Vegeta Jacob: Vegeta was born on Planet Vegeta and he was the Prince of the planet. Mari: His father, King Vegeta has once tried to rebel against Frieza although that didn't turn out so well. frieza is shown uppercutting king vegeta, killing him instantly Jacob: After the death of his father, Vegeta sought out to train to become the strongest saiyan in the Universe. Although Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but he later abandons his role, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power Mari: Yeah, but too bad he never got what he wanted. But don't worry, he has plenty of skills to match his powers. He can fly, he's strong enough to break through walls, he has the ability to blast ki blasts and he is super durable Jacob: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Mari: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Jacob: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Mari: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole galaxys. vegeta is so strong he rivaled a god! Jacob: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Mari: But wait! There's more! Jacob: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form of which increases his power output by 500%. Mari: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math. Jacob: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally. and this is not cannon. mari: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses. But Vegeta achieved legendary Super Saiyan god and he is now strong enough to rival the strongest god: beerus. and now vegeta got a form called super saiyan blue. his hair turns blue. Jacob: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. Vegeta:I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans Zod Jacob: General Dru-Zod was born on Planet Krypton and was once a good friend with Superman's father,Jor-El. Mari: Yeah but unlike Jor-El, Zod is way evil and has always favoured the arts of fighting. He started a civil war on Krypton, resulting in it's doom. Jacob: As a result, Zod and his minions were imprisoned for years in the Phantom Zone. Until they managed to find their way out and Zod began his life long quest on bringing back Krypton. Mari: But he tried to convince Superman to join him but he refused and Superman beaten his ass, several times. Jacob: Zod is an exceptional fighter, knowing the martial arts on Krypton and has lead his men in wars for victory. Mari: As Zod embraces the powers of the sun in the Earth's atmosphere, he gains Superman's ability of flight, super speed, invulnerability, and super strength. jacob: His trademark attack is his hear vision. An eye beam with the same amount of heat as the sun. It is hot enough to burn through literally anything like buildings or steel Mari: Zod also weilds a kryptonian rifle, heck every soldier will also need a gun Jacob: Zod having similiar abilities to Superman grants him freeze breathe, super human strength, the ability to breathe in space, gaining the ability of super speed, making him faster than a speeding bullet. Mari: Zod has outmatched Superman in combat. Has teamed up with Foara and has fought both Superman and Wonder Woman to a standstill. His fight against Superman has turned the city of Metropolis into a wasteland. Jacob: Zod has even successfully killed his former friend Jor-El. He has survived getting sucked into the Phantom Zone and has taken blows from Superman stimultaneously. Asami: But despite his powers however, being kryptonian makes Zod weak against green kryptonite and magic. Mari: And Zod's devotion to kryptonian customs may affect him in battle. Zod is devoted and arrogant, always putting his own goals first but Zod will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals Zod: There's only one way this ends Kal, either you die or I do. Jacob: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and all Mari: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Vegeta is at Capsule Corps training on a Sunday morning. But elsewhere, Zod looks at Planet Earth with an evil intend. Zod: This planet will be mine. Zod flies down and crashed on top of Capsule Corps building. Vegeta heard the sound and he flies to investgate, only to be shocked at the damage of the building. Vegeta: Aw man. Bulma's gonna be pissed Zod: Hey you! Vegeta turned and he saw Zod floating from the wreakage. Vegeta angril screams Vegeta: Hey! What's the big idea punk? Zod: Heh. The big idea is I'm looking for Kal-El. Have you seen him? Vegeta: Don't know don't care now you better scram! Or else I'll kill you Zod: If you won't talk, I'm afraid I have to kill you. Vegeta: Well in that case come fight me I won't hold back! FIGHT! Zod charges forward and punches Vegeta, knocking him back. But Vegeta angrily charges up and teleports behind Zod. As Zod turns to look, Vegeta kicks Zod by the back of his head. As Zod is dazed by the attack, Vegeta began attacking with a flurry of punches. But as Vegeta is about to deliver one powerful punch, Zod grabs the fist and he punches Vegeta in the gut. As Vegeta coughs in agony, Zod puches Vegeta in the air and he began to strike Vegeta furiously. Zod eyes bean glowing red and Zod blasts it at Vegeta, knocking him back. Vegeta got up weakly. Vegeta: But how? This cannot be. I am Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans and I will destroy you! Vegeta's hair glowed yellow and Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan. Zod was astounded. Zod: Wait what!? Vegeta charges forward and punches Zod in the air. Vegeta fly towards Zod and punches him three time. Zod recovers and he lands on a building. He propels himself and he jumps towards Vegeta. Vegeta teleports behind Zod and struck him down. As Zod lay on the ground, Vegeta screams in anger and he began blasting a barrage of ki blasts. Zod blocks as the ongoing projectiles hit him. Vegeta charges up a gallick gun and he screams Vegeta:Galick Gun! Vegeta blasts the Galick Gun at Vegeta, causing the whole city to explode. Vegeta pants in exhaustion Vegeta: It's over... wait what?! Vegeta senses a powerful aura. He looks down and he sees Zod still standing. Caked with dust and his armor broken. Zod laughs and he propels himself. Vegeta braces for impact but instead of attacking, Zod began using his strength to tear off his armor. Vegeta watches as Zod drops his gaunlet on the floor. Zod is now cladded in a black skin tight jump suit and Zod began to lift off in the air. Vegeta growls Vegeta: He's stronger than I thought. I better not hold back. Zod laughs and he charges, knocking Vegeta back. Zod and Vegeta traded blows, punching amd kicking each other. Zod lands on a highway, lifted up a car and hurls it at Vegeta. Vegeta blasts a ki blast destroying it. But Zod is gone! Vegeta sensed an energy and he moved back. Zod burst from underground but Vegeta is waiting for him. He kicks Zod and he began charging up the final flash. Zid watches in disbelief. Zod: Is he crazy?! Vegeta: Final Flash! Vegeta blasts the beam at Zod. But Zod shrprisingly flies through the attack. Vegeta: Wait what?! Zod punches Vegeta and blasts him with his heat vision, knocking Vegeta back. Vegeta gets up, injured Vegeta: HeheHAHAHAHA! zod: whats so funny vegeta: i've been holding back. Vegeta screams in anger and he transformed into a Super Saiyan God. his hair turned red Upon seeing the transformation, Zod gets scared Zod is in utter shock, he stumbles in fear as he trips and falls. Vegeta: Hm. thats right. this power...is that rivals the gods!!!!! vegeta charges at zod at light speed, socking him. zod spits out blood and tries to hit vegeta but vegeta dodges the punches. he is being quick and aglie. vegeta uppercuts zod into the air and flys up at him. Vegeta: IM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS vegeta slenghammers zod into the ground and then he flys down to zod clenching his fist and charges his fist into zod's neck. snapping it. K.O!!!!!!! mari: Wow, that was awesome! Jacob: Zod may have the speed and versatile advantage but it was Vegeta's intellect that won out in the end. Mari: And plus vegeta has no weaknesses. he didn't let his cocky ness over power him. Jacob: please note that zod isn't just like superman. we has kicked by a simple neck snap in man of steel. both mari and jacob: The winner is Vegeta vegeta trains his son trunks for the next threat. next time...on death battle. super saiyan god super saiyan evolution vegeta vs general zod (new 52) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Bucky Rogers01 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Became a DBX Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Fistfight